


Plethora

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [30]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That wasn’t garrulous enough?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plethora

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Plethora 7/30/13.

“You thought that was a lot of wind chimes, right?”

“A lot?”

“You didn’t think that was too many wind chimes for one porch? What? What’s the face?”

“I just... I expect more from you.”

“More wind chimes?”

“A more... garrulous remark?”

“That wasn’t garrulous enough?”

“No, I thought you’d say it was a copious number of wind chimes, excessive, abundant, plethora, profuse.”

“Why do I talk to you?”

“A cornucopia of wind chimes.”

“You can stop, Mister Thesaurus.”

“No, really. Are you sleeping okay? Multivitamin?”

“INORDINATE! Alright! She had an inordinate amount of wind chimes!”

“Some were just whirlygigs.”


End file.
